Today, a general computer has been already insufficient to deal with a great deal of data, so people often use a powerful computing system such as server to process the calculation. Besides, because the cloud computing technology is the most popular development trend, the usage quantity of server keeps raising. But when the server operates, a huge amount of heat is generated and causes the overheating issue. In many typical mainframe computers, poor heat dissipation performance is usually the case that cause the computer to malfunction. In addition, taking the power consumed by servers of any common data center for instance, the power used by the heat dissipation system for maintaining the operation of such servers is also twice as much. And not to mention that the complexity of the heat dissipation system for modern cloud data centers that are crowded with servers in high density is generally almost double comparing with those for common data centers. That is, in the enclosed space of a server room of a cloud data center, the heat that all those boxes generate can quickly increase the ambient temperature beyond equipment specifications. The results can be ugly if there is no proper heat dissipation system with good performance available and consequently all distinct possibilities can be caused, such as the operation of the servers may be unstable or even fail, energy can be wasted, the performance of the personnel working in the server room may be poor since an uncomfortable working environment can be resulted, the cost for managing the server room may increase, and so on. In short, how to cool down the server cabinet with a large number of servers is becoming the key issue in modern electronic computing industry.
At present, some server cabinets only use fan to remove heat and lower the temperature, but the premise of using the aforesaid server cabinet is that temperature of the indoor air should be low enough, or it causes the inefficiency of the heat exchange in the server cabinet. Hence, a huge amount of energy is consumed to cool down the indoor temperature when using the aforesaid server cabinet. Other server cabinets utilize heat exchangers to lower the temperature, the heat exchanger could absorb heat generated by servers and cool down the temperature inside the server cabinet by the heat dissipating fins and the phase transformation of the two phase fluid. When two phase fluid flowing through the heat exchanger, it absorbs a huge amount of heat from the heat dissipating fins to vapors. Using the server cabinet with the heat exchangers could save more energy than using the server cabinet with fan only. But because the server cabinet with the heat exchangers removes the heat of the whole cabinet, the loading of the heat exchangers is quite heavy. It needs to consume a great deal of energy to lower the temperature of the two phase fluid and to raise the flow rate of the two phase fluid.
Therefore, it is in need of a server cabinet that can reduce the loading of the heat exchangers and save energy to solve the issues mentioned above.